Jedi Order
*Jedi Service Corps | sects=*Altisian Jedi *Corellian Jedi *Yoda's Jedi *Dark Jedi *Potentium *Gray Jedi *Gray Paladins *Jedi Covenant *Order of the Terrible Glare *Revanchists *Teepo Paladins *Peacekeepers | headquarters=*Great Jedi Library (5,000–3,996 BBY) *Jedi Temple | language=*Old Galactic Standard (c. 25,783–14,000 BBY) *Galactic Basic Standard | affiliated=*Order of Dai Bendu *Freedom Warriors *Antarian Rangers *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire | text=Jedi Code | deities=The Force | locations=*Coruscant *Dantooine *Tython *Ossus *Ruusan | artifacts=Holocrons | ceremonies=*Jedi Trials *Knighting ceremony *Jedi Forge *Jedi convocation *Concordance of Fealty | holidays= | founding=c. 25,783 BBY | planet=Tython | founder= | collapse=*3,955–3,951 BBY *29 BBY, absorbed into the Church of the Dark Side | reorganized=*11 ABY (as the New Jedi Order) | members=*Vodo-Siosk Baas *Jard Dooku *Jedi Exile *Valenthyne Farfalla *Hoth *Ben Kenobi *Vrook Lamar *Yaddle Minch *Yoda Minch *Yoder Minch *Jocasta Nu *Revan *Bastila Shan *Kane Skywalker *Nomi Sunrider *Vandar Tokare *Odan-Urr *Zym | era=*Pre Republic era *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era }} The Jedi Order, later known as the Old Jedi Order and referred to as the Holy Order of the Jedi Knights, was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, and became the most famous of the various groups that relied on the Force for their power. Led by a series of Jedi Councils, the Order grew over the millennia despite facing many trials, most often threats from wielders of the Dark Side. During several Great Schisms, numerous Jedi broke away from the original Order due to differences in how they believed the Force should be wielded. The various impasses reached by the orthodox Jedi and some of the defectors led to several wars, including the Hundred-Year Darkness, after which the defectors were exiled and founded the Sith Empire. The Sith were eventually found by the Republic and their discovery led to The Great Hyperspace War, and a Sith invasion of Coruscant. The Jedi on Coruscant, led by Jedi Guardian Anavus Svag and Jedi Master Memit Nadill, successfully defended the planet and defeated the Sith. A thousand years later, after Great Galactic War, the Mandalorians saw their chance and attacked the weakened Republic. After the war, the Jedi that had led the Republic's military, Revan and Alek Squinimus, disappeared. When they returned it became clear they had turned to the Dark Side, and during the war that followed many Jedi died. During the aftermath the Order was left numbering less than one-hundred Jedi. Shortly thereafter, nearly all the remaining Jedi were consumed by Nihilus when they convened on Katar. However, the exiled Jedi Knight Meetra Surik defeated the The Triumvirate of Nihilus, Sion, and Traya, and reformed the Order with the help of the Lost Jedi. Many years later the galaxy was again engulfed in a war between the Republic and Brotherhood of Darkness. Led by Lord Rohlan Hoth, the Jedi were able to regroup and push back the Brotherhood, who eventually withdrew to the planet Ruusan. After seven long battles on Ruusan the Brotherhood were defeated and presumed wiped out. One of them managed to survive and helped to create the Nightsisters on Dathomir. As a result of the Ruusan Reformations, the Jedi Order became more centralized and intertwined with Republic political affairs. However, Luke Skywalker eventually formed the New Jedi Order during the time of the New Republic. Category:Jedi organizations Category:Force-based organizations Category:Law enforcement Category:Religious organizations‎